Stowaway at Hogwarts
by Ohage
Summary: A/U story of Harry going to Hogwarts with the twist that no one knows he's there.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and I'm definitly not making any money off this. (I wish.)

A Stowaway at Hogwarts By Ohage

Prolog...

I dashed into the alley between Privit drive and Wallsterior lane looking for a place to hide. I was getting too tired but they were still too dangerously close. I startled a black cat and it ran away from me by jumping over one fence then squeezing between the pickets in the next. Like a shot it was gone. I envied that cat. I was no cat. I am Harry Potter or the 'Freak' as my cousin and tormentor Duddly called me. Outrunning Duddly was no problem because he was big, fat and slow. But when he got all of his gang together to go 'Harry Hunting' that is when he would catch me and 'have some fun' with me. I was behind the house of Mrs. Figg. She was the crazy cat lady that would look after me when my Uncle and Aunt would go out. I climbed her fence and hid in the bushes.  
>"Dudd, I saw him go in this yard!" Yelled one of Duddly's minions.<br>"Good! We got him now!" Duddly yelled with glee in his voice.  
>In a panic I scrambled to my feet and ran for the gate that led to Mrs. Figg's front garden. Only to have Pierce, one of Duddly's freinds, open it from the other side right before I got to it. The others had scrambled over the fence and were closing in on me from all sides. I was caught. I had only one chance so I ran at Pierce and threw a punch at him hoping to knock him away from the gate so I could get through it. But he was bigger and stronger than me and just pushed me to the ground. Next thing I know I was being kicked and punched. I curled up in a ball trying to save my vital bits from too much damage. I was getting the shit beat out of me. It wasn't the first time and probibly wouldn't be the last.<br>"What are you boys doing there!" Mrs. Figg Screamed from her back door.  
>"Oh Shit..."<br>"Let's get out of here..."  
>"Go.. Go..."<br>The hitting stopped and the gang ran out the gate. I had to get out of there too. I couldn't let Mrs. Figg tell my Uncle about this. That would be very bad. I started to get up and crawl tward the gate but I was hurt too bad. I fell back on my stomach. Mrs. Figg was at my side by then.  
>"Oh my god. What have they done to you." She asked lamely. What was she, stupid.<br>"Harry? Is that you?" She asked.  
>I passed out.<br>I woke up in the hospital. I hurt all over. But that was nothing new. Aunt Petunna was sitting in a chair next to my bed. She was reading a magazine. On the other side of the bed sat a Bobby. "So you're awake." The Bobby said. "Do you think you're up to answering some questions?" I nodded. "Do you know who did this to you?"  
>"No. Sir. I'd never seen them before."<br>"Could you describe them to me."  
>"They were some boys... I don't know average looking guys... I never seen them before..." As I said this I looked at my Aunt. She looked releaved.<br>"Are you sure. It wasn't your Cousin Duddly?" Asked the Cop. Mrs. Figg must have identified him.  
>"No. My cousin wasn't there. He would of helped me..." I lied. The Bobby was buying it. "Can I go back to sleep?"<br>"Sure thing kid." He said as he walked off with my Aunt.  
>The next day. I was being let out of the hospital. I had a concussion and lots of bruses. I had had worse. My Aunt and Uncle didn't say anything the whole way home. But I could tell something was up. Maybe it was the way Uncle Vernon's face was turning an odd color red every time he looked at me in the mirror. I thought about running when he stopped outside the house but I still hurt too much and anyway Petunia had grabbed me as if she knew what I was thinking. They both took my hands and led me into the house. I was hoping they would send me to my Cubbord. Anything but the basement. As soon as we were in the house. "We're going to the basement." Vernon said. Then he hit me in the stomach. I fell to my knees in pain. Vernon picked me up and carried me down the stairs. Threw me on the ground and kicked me. "I'll be back after Dinner to punish you for almost getting us in trouble. Until then you can sit here and think about how lucky you are that we took you in. And feed you. And cloth you. You ungreatful good for nothing Freak." He went back up and locked the door.<br>I had to find a way out of here. Last time I was in the basement. I think I almost died. He locked me down here and would come down and beat me several times a day. They had to keep me out of school for a month. Until I healed up again. There was a window way up at the ceiling of the basement but it was vey small and had bars on it. Still I had to try. I climbed some shelve that were next to the window and somehow I was able to reach the window. But it was no good I was too big to fit though. I opened the window anyway. I stuck my arm out through the bars. At least my arm was free. I climbed back down. Looking for a place to hide. There was none. Why did no one like me. Why was my life so...  
>I heard someone undoing the lock at the top of the stairs. I closed my eyes and wished I was someone else. I remembered the black cat I saw earlier that day. It was lucky. It would be able to fit through the window. It would be able to escape. I had to try again I climbed up the shelves again got to the top and jumped out the window. Then I ran as fast and as far as I could away from there.<p>

- Meanwhile -

A bushy haired girl was left alone again on a Saturday. Her parents were working. Her friends were nonexistent. So she grabbed a book from the shelf curled up on the window seat with it to read another day away. But it was no good. She kept thinking about how she had no friends. How she was always picked on and bullied. Shunned and mocked. As much as she loved to read, today she just wants to cry. So she did... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Saturday in the Park

I've been a cat ever since that day I ran away from the Dursleys' I don't know how or why it happenned I just know it is. The first few months were difficult as I learned how to survive on the streets as a cat. I had many cold and hungry nights. But I was used to being hungry and I soon got used to being a cat after I escaped Uncle Vernon and my so called life as a human. Now all I have to worry about is where my next meal is coming from and finding a warm a dry place to sleep.

Today being a bright sunny Saturday I headed to a nearby park to do some picnic hunting. Sunny Summer Saturdays at the Park were prime for food stealing. I would hide in the bushes while the picnickers would eat. As soon as they were distracted by kicking a ball, or snogging, or whatever. I would run out grab some food and run away to eat it. At other times I would have to go around neighborhoods looking for houses with cat flaps on their doors. If it had one I'd go in and steal some food. Being smarter than the average cat. I could open cabnets and fridges. Most houses would think that a racoon or other animal had got in the house. They would soon seal up their cat flap and I would move on the the next house with one.

My first victim of the day was a young couple. These were always my favorite targets because they were almost alway too busy kissing and such to notice me. This was definitely the case this time. They were too busy sucking on eachothers mouths to notice anything else in the whole wide world. I mean a giant pink elephant could be eating out of their picnic basket and they would not have noticed. So, I took my time eating and watching them from the other side of the picnic basket. Don't they ever breath. I don't think he should be putting his hands there. Well, she doesn't seem to mind. Looks like they are coming up for air. I ran for the bushes and looked back they hadn't seen me. I ate the chicken leg I took. I was pretty full after that so I just walked around the park people watching. Being a cat was pretty boring. I was pretty lonely. Other cats knew I wasn't a real cat. They didn't like me. I avoided them. It's not like I could talk to them. I tried to talk to humans too but all that came out was, "meow."

Later that day I saw a couple and their daughter come into the park carrying a picnic basket. I decided to follow them. There was something about that girl. I could see a faint glow surrounding her. I'd never seen anything like it. The man spread out a blanket while the woman sat down the basket and started pulling out plates and food. I hid in a nearby bush watching for an opportunity to eat. The girl sat down next to the woman and they began to talk.

"So honey how was your school this week?" Asked the woman of the girl.

"Yeah, How'd you do on that essay contest?" The man added.

The glow around the girl changed from yellow to green. "I don't want to talk about school." I heard someone say but no ones mouth had moved and I don't think anyone else had heard it.

"I had a good week. I haven't got the results from the essay yet. I think it's due Monday." The Girl said.

"Let's talk about something else. Anything else." This I heard again without the girl actually saying it. Again I don't think anyone else but me heard it

"Hermione, your birthday is coming up next month is there anything you want? We could throw you a party and invite all your friends over." The woman asked. But as she asked it again I heard the girls voice without her talking. It said. "No, no, no, no! Mom I don't have any friends."

"uhh, No thanks Mom. I really don't like parties. As for a gift..." The girl said. And as she said it I swear she looked straight at me in the bushes. "...how about a cat." As she said this and looked at me. I heard the voice again. "This is perfect. This will distract them from the same old conversation about my lack of friends. They will never let me have a pet. It would spoil their perfect house. Good thing I saw that cat over there watching us. Wierd thing too."

She thinks I'm wierd. At least I don't glow. Or talk in my head. It seemed pretty obvious to me that I could hear this "Hermione's" thoughts in my head. And with a name like Hermione she thinks I'm weird.

"A cat." said the woman unenthusiastically. (Wow, try to use that word in scrabble.) "Well I guess we could get a cat." She looked at her husband as if to ask 'what to you think?'

"Sure. Why not." He answered the unspoken question.

This could be a great opportunity for me. A warm place to live with lots of food to eat. I'm a cat and this strange brain-talking glowing girl wants one. If I don't like it I could just run away. What do I have to loose. I walked out from the bushes toward the girl.

"What is that cat doing?" I heard her say in my head. "What a striking looking cat with all that black hair and those emerald green eyes."

I stopped in front of her and sat down to see if she would be interested in me. To see if she would like me as her pet cat. Being able to hear what she was thinking made me beleive she liked my looks anyway. She reached out her hand toward me slowly. I rubbed my head against it and purred.

"He likes me. His fur is so soft. I want this cat." I heard again in my head. I think the parents must have been stunned into silence. It isn't everyday you talk about getting a cat and suddenly a cat appears as if by magic. Anyway I was hoping they would take me in. The woman came over and started to stroke my back.

"I wonder whose cat this is?" She said.

"It looks like it has been living on the streets. Look how thin he looks." The man said. "We'll take him to the vet and see if he is healthy. And if he's okay we can take this kitten as your new pet."

"Wow! Really! Thanks Dad and Mom." Exclaimed the girl as she hugged her Mom. I took the opportunity to sit on her lap where she could scratch me all over. It felt wonderful.

Well to make a long story short. They took me to the vet after their picnic where I got a clean bill of health. Then Badda boom badda bing I was Hermione's Cat. She named me Miles Standish. After some guy she read about in some history book Seems she liked the sound of the name.

Being a pet cat was sweet. I got food, warmth, and attention out the wazu. Also hearing Hermione's thoughts was very cool because she loved to read and it was like having books read to you all the time but I had to learn to tune out most of her thoughts because it would sometimes just be overwelming. I know she was very happy with me as a pet. And I was equally as happy with her as my 'master'. She was very kind and loving. I tried to be the friend she so despirately wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, and he doesn't own me.

Chapter 2: Return to Sender (No brain cells were hurt in the making of this)

I noticed that strange things would happen all the time around Hermione. Books would fly off shelves right into her hand. Bullies would suddenly trip and hurt them selves when they were about to hit her. Teachers that ignored her raised hand would suddenly break wind extremely loudly. This sort of freakish things used to happen to me too when I was a human. And when they did Uncle Vernon would punish me for being a 'Freak'. But Hermione's parents didn't notice these strange things. If they did they never mentioned it. Until one day that letter came.

I was home alone watching the telly. Something I often did when Hermione was at school and her parents were at work. I heard the mail hit the floor by the door as it dropped through the mail slot in the door. I look over there to make sure it was just the mail and not them coming home unexpectedly. There was a strange glow coming off the stack of letters. It was just like the glow I saw around Hermione. I shut the Telly off with the remote and went over to investigate. I seperated the letter that was glowing from the other letters, bills, and junk mail. The letter was address to Hermione. It had no return address. It had no stamp. It was made of some weird yellowish paper. And on the back it was sealed with a red wax seal with some kind of crest stamped into it.

I was a bored curious cat. How was I supposed to resist. There it was a letter. A MYSTERIOUS GLOWING LETTER. You tell me you wouldn't open it. If you do you are a liar. So of course I opened it. It was easy for me to use my claw to break the seal and slide out the contence. It read.

**Dear Hermione Jean Granger,**

**The staff and Board of Hogwarts School is pleased to inform you that you have been Chosen to attend our school for specially gifted children. As one of the oldest and most prestigious schools in all Britain it is a great honor to be chosen and we hope you will attend starting this September. We are sure you have alot of questions about Hogwarts so we are sending a reppresentitive to your home tomorrow to talk over everything with you **

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore, Headmast Hogwarts.**

Meanwhile in a castle in Scottland Albus Dumbledore was reading Fifty Shades of Grey in the great hall in only his purple and gold boxers. In the summer months when school was out Hogworts was a quiet calming place. A place where only Albus and the house elves were in attendence. Albus loved these days when he could walk about the castle in his underwear reading trashy muggle literature. Right when he was getting to the good part of the book he was rudely interrupted by an owl dumping a letter in his clam chouder. Marking his place with an old sock as a bookmark, Albus picked up the slightly soggy letter to see what it was.

**Dear Albus,**

**It's been a while since the Dursley's have asked me to look after Harry and I am beginning to grow concerned about him. In fact it has been months since I've seen him at all. And when I did he was being beat-up by his big fat cousin and his gang. In fact this beating happened in my back yard. And Harry ended up being sent to the hospital. I think you should come here and check on him.**

**Yours Truely Figg.**

Minerva McGonagall was the transfiguration professor and assistant Head of the most prestigious Magical school in the world. But today Minerva was on summer break at her ancestrial home sorting through her extensive hairball collection. Fifty years of hairballs can take a very long time to catalog and put in protective bags. Someday she hoped to augment her retirement money buy selling them on Witch-bay. Right when she was examining an extrordinarilly valuable 4 inch in diameter hairball. This was the prize of her collection. The largest hair ball owned by anyone it the world. Fawkes flashed in with a note from Albus. She let the sparks from Fawkes' arrival hit her hand and burn it rather than her favorite hairball. The note read.

**Dear Minerva,**

**I have learned some disterbing news about Harry Potter. I would like you to come to the castle as soon as you can so we can plan what to do.**

**Love Albus.**

Snape spent only one summer at Hogworts sence he became a teacher there. The sight of the Headmaster in his dirty undies was enough to make him decide to never do that again. So he rents a flat in the Summer now. For him the summer was a good time to harvest his hair grease, that is a key and rare potion component, and catch up on some valuable potion research and reading. Snape was sitting at his kitchen table checking out the centerfold of Potion Mistress Monthly when Fawkes flashed in catching the magazine on fire. Wishing the Headmaster had a less flammable way to send letters Snape grabbed the note Fawks had left floating down from the ceiling.

**I need you to come to the castle. **

**Albus**

Snape sighed. He knew he must go. Ever since Dumbledore had saved him from Azkaban Snape had been pretty much his slave. He was pretty sure this is why he had saved him from that fate. Snape hoped Albus would be wearing pants and a shirt as he apperated to the castle gates. Snape was surprised to find Minerva coming up the path toward the gate too.

"Did Albus summon you too?" She asked.

Snape nodded as they walked together toward the main entrance. They walked in silence through the halls toward the gargoyle guarded entrance to the Headmaster's office. When they reached the entrance neither Snape or Minerva seemed to want to be first to give the password and go in.

"You can go first..." They both said at the same time. "Rock, paper, sissors?" Snape suggested. Minerva agreed. Snape's paper covered Minerva's rock. He smiled with relief. Minerva would surely make him put clothes on. Maybe he would be spared the sight of an almost naked Headmaster.

MInerva paused for a second obviously thinking. Then she snapped her fingers and yelled "Kinky!"

With a pop a house elf appeared. "Did the Assissi-Head need anything from Kinky?"

"Yes." Minerva Said. "Please take a set of Albus' robes to him and put them on him." Kinky nodded and popped out. Minerva turned to the gargoyle and said, "Tootsie Pop." The gargoyle came to life and jump aside letting Minerva and Snape access to the spiral staircase that led to Albus' office. The door was open so they entered. Albus was trying to take his robes back off. "Albus please leave them on."

The Headmaster looked at her and Snape with pleading eyes. "But Minerva it's so hot..." He said.


End file.
